Amour
by sweetrosaceae
Summary: Terjebak di antara dua pemuda bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih,semuanya sulit ketika ia jatuh dalam pesona salah seorang di antara mereka. Awalnya,ia merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi—ia semakin bingung. Siapa yang harus ia sakiti? Karena,ia pun tidak boleh egois./Chapter 2 UP!/SasuSakuGaa fict.
1. Chapter 1

Amour

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character, all character is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

©ParkChaenim—2014

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Pairing: SasuSakuGaa and other(s)**

**Warning: AU. Typo(s). OOC(maybe). Gaje dan lain-lain!**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: ONE

Haruno Sakura mengeratkan jas sekolah berwarna hijaunya. Musim semi kali ini benar-benar dingin. Terbukti,intensitas cahaya matahari pagi ini berkurang. Suara kicau burung menemani dirinya ketika melewati jalan. Ini masih sangat pagi,terbukti dengan belum adanya kendaraan yang melintasi jalan. Sakura menghela nafas,kalau saja kakaknya tidak perlu pergi ke Korea untuk _**study tour**_,mungkin pukul segini ia masih berkemul dengan selimutnya.

"Aku malas~"keluhnya. Ia merogoh-rogoh saku rok kotak-kotak cokelatnya,sekiranya uangnya cukup untuk naik bus atau taksi. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte bus. Belum ada orang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya sembari mengawasi jalanan.

_CKIIT_

Sebuah motor ninja berwarna hijau berhenti tepat di depan halte. Sakura mengernyitkan kening. Untuk apa orang sepagi ini membawa motor dan berhenti di depan halte bus? Apa orang itu idiot? Entahlah. Sakura berusaha menghiraukan sang pengendara motor. Barangkali saja dia orang jahat,seorang penculik,_**stalker **_atau seorang maniak?—pikirnya. Sang pengendara melepas helm hitamnya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah terang yang _**messy**_ itu menatap datar Sakura.

"Jahat kau. Motor sahabatmu sendiri tidak hafal-hafal,sih."gerutu Gaara. Sakura berjengit ketika melihat sang pengendara motor. Kalau saja bukan Gaara,mungkin ia sudah menimpuknya dengan ransel.

"Heh? Kau suka bergonta-ganti motor kan? Jadi mana aku hafal motormu,panda!"sanggahnya Sakura. Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Cerewet. Ya sudah cepat naik dan—tumben kau bangun pagi?"tanya Gaara heran. Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Sasori-_**nii study tour **_ke Korea. Dan aku dipaksa bangun untuk mengucapkan selamat jalan kepadanya. Konyol bukan?"tukas Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Haha. Lucu sekali kau."kata Gaara dengan tawa datarnya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Kau _ngapain _di sini? Kurang kerjaan tahu kalau menghampiri seseorang tanpa ada maksud yang jelas."sindir Sakura sinis.

"Bodoh atau apa? Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu naik,Haruno. Cepatlah."seru Gaara tak sabar.

"Iya-iya,panda."kata Sakura malas.

Sakura menaiki motor ninja itu dengan posisi duduk miring. Ranselnya ia letakkan di pangkuannya,guna menutupi kakinya. Satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Gaara. Pemuda itu me-_**starter **_motornya dan melesat cepat. Sakura mendengus,rambut yang sudah susah payah ia tata barantakan lagi.

-xxx-

Laju motor ninja itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Para siswi menunggu dengan antusias. Termasuk Shion Mikuu. Dirinya menunggu sang pujaan hati—Sabaku Gaara. Tapi tunggu dulu. Itu Gaara? Dengan...Sakura? Benarkah? Senyum yang semula terkembang kini perlahan-lahan lenyap. Tatapan kebencian terlihat mengkilat di manik _**amethyst **_gadis pirang pucat itu.

"Lain kali jangan,ngebut. Berbahaya tahu dan kau menghancurkan rambutku,panda."gerutu Sakura kesal.

"Hn."Gaara menanggapi dengan malas. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam kantung celananya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Merah muda dan merah.

_**Well,**_terlihat serasi?

Para _**fans **_Gaara berteriak ketika sang pangeran datang. Bukan hanya itu,mereka melayangkan tatapan sinis di sertai sumpah-serapah yang tidak jelas. Uh,_**hell**_. Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan? Ia dan Gaara hanya sahabat—tidak lebih. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepada para _**fans **_Gaara. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat beriris _**amethyst **_tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Oh! Selamat pagi,Shion!"sapanya riang. Shion tersenyum palsu. Sebenarnya,ia ingin. Ingin sekali mencekik gadis yang tidak peka luar biasa yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Pagi."balasnya dingin. Sakura sedikit aneh dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya yang satu itu. Kenapa dia berubah sinis seperti itu?—tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku duluan ke kelas,Gaara,Shion. _**Jaa**_!"pamit Sakura sambil berlari.

Gaara menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan senyuman tulus. Membuat Shion yang melihatnya merasa sesak sendiri. Ia tahu,bahwa sang pujaan hati sudah menyukai teman sekelasnya sejak lama. Tapi...

—ia tidak ingin menyerah.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kelas. Ia tidak memperdulikan berbagai macam tatapan yang di layangkan kepadanya.

"_**Forehead**_!"panggilnya. Sakura menoleh,sahabat pirangnya tengah berdiri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Oh di sana kau rupanya. Aku baru saja ingin ke kelas. Dan...mana Hinata dan Tenten?"tanya Sakura heran. Biasanya,Hinata dan Tenten akan berjalan di belakang Ino seolah-olah Ino adalah _**boss **_mereka.

"Sedang piket. Kau hebat sekali bisa pergi sekolah bersama Gaara. _**Well,**_sepertinya akan ada gosip baru."sindir Ino. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Awas saja kau memberitahukan tim mading sekolah. Kupastikan kau tinggal nama,Yamanaka."desis Sakura tajam.

"Oh ok ok,aku hanya bercanda,ingat? Kantin yuk."tawar Ino. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Mengembalikan buku-buku yang kupinjam."tukasnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Ya sudah,aku tunggu kau di kelas."kata Ino sambil berlalu. Sakura mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

-xxx-

"Ugh. Tinggi sekali,sih."keluhnya. Sekarang ia sudah berada di perpustakaan,mengembalikan buku dan berniat meminjam lagi. Ia berjinjit,tangannya berusaha meraih buku tebal di rak atas. Tiba-tiba,aroma maskulin yang khas itu muncul. Berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia merasa punggungnya menempel pada sesuatu. Dan terlihat juga dua lengan kekar yang terulur mengambil buku. Tangan pemuda itu menarik buku dari atas,lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sakura.

"Ini."suara _**baritone **_itu terdengar. Sakura menengadahkan wajah,melihat siapa malaikat penolongnya itu. Astaga,dia benar-benar tampan. Kulit putih—nyaris pucat,dengan pipi tirus yang benar-benar membingkai wajah,sepasang _**onyx **_yang tajam,hidung mancung,bibir tipis dan rambut berwarna kebiruan dengan bagian _**spiky**_ di belakang. Oh,jangan lupakan beberapa anak rambutnya menutupi keningnya.

Ia terpesona.

"Ini bukumu."katanya datar. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Semburat kemerahan terlihat di pipinya. Tangannya mengambil buku itu dari tangan pemuda tampan yang menjadi malaikat penolongnya.

"_**Arigatou**_."cicitnya pelan. Pemuda berambut _**raven **_itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya. Terlebih,warna rambut gadis itu aneh─_**pink**_─seperti permen kapas. Rambut gadis itu berwarna _**pink **_sebahu.

"Hn."balasnya hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!"seru gadis itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya,lalu berbalik.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke datar. Terlihat,gadis itu tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup dan takut,mungkin.

"Wahai malaikat penolong,terima kasih sudah menolongku hari ini."katanya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menatap lama wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu...cantik dan manis di saat bersamaan.

"Heh? Aku bukan malaikat. Aku manusia,_**pink**_."jawabnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak tahu nama gadis itu siapa,jadi ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya '_**pink**_'.

Sakura mendengus sebal. Kenapa di dunia ini orang yang belum mengenalnya pasti memanggilnya _**pink**_?—tanyanya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura,bukan _**pink**_."kata Sakura sambil menekankan pada kata pink.

"Hn."

"Apa? Hn? Hn itu apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"_Geez_,kau menyebalkan ya,Tuan Malaikat."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kelas?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hei! Aku kan cuma bertanya Uchiha!"

"X-A."

"X-A? Ya Tuhan! Berarti kau sekelas denganku!"

"Kau si _**pink **_yang tidak bisa memperkenalkan dirimu itu kan?"

JLEB

Perkataan Uchiha itu benar-benar menusuknya. Pasalnya,saat memperkenalkan diri itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia tidak bisa mengucap barang sepatah kata pun. Dan seumur-umur―ia belum pernah seperti itu. Kecuali,waktu itu.

"Kau menyebalkan. Mengingat diriku yang jeleknya saja."dengus Sakura kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn."

Dan demi apapun,dia kesal setengah mati terhadap makhluk―pantat ayam―di hadapannya kini. Uh,rasanya ia ingin menonjok atau membelikannya kamus besar. Kata 'Hn' itu tidak ada di dalam kamus,ya kan? Ya kan?

**TBC**

**Hi!**

**Ketemu lagi ahik-ahik;3 udah lama ya? Kali ini aku bawain fict MC._. oke gomen ne buat yang waktu itu nunggu fict Angel. Aku bukannya males lanjutin,Cuma WEBE dan tugas-tugas itu menyita waktu dan aku lupa jalan ceritanya. Juga,di komputer kehapusT_T**

**Yang ini,insya allah aku tamatin.**

**Tapi...**

**Review dulu?**

**Park Chaenim**


	2. Chapter 2

Amour

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amour © sweetrosaceae—(Park Chaenim)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**SasuSakuGaa and other(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU. Typo(s). OOC(maybe). Gaje,abal,and etc.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

_**2**_

**.**

Haruno Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Pasalnya,pemuda tadi—yang ia anggap malaikat—sama sekali bersifat malaikat. Lebih cenderung ke setan,mungkin. Caranya membalas argumen,caranya berkata dan tatapan matanya seolah-olah ingin memakan Sakura hidup-hidup.

'_Oh gosh. Dia bukan malaikat,dia setan!'_umpatnya dalam hati. Sedang pemuda yang berada di seberangnya mengangkat satu alisnya―bingung.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya pemuda itu datar. Sakura menghiraukan pertanyaan basa-basi itu dan melanjutkan tugasnya membereskan buku-buku. Uchiha bungsu itu mendengus karena pertanyaannya tidak diindahkan.

"Hei,_**pink**_."panggilnya asal. Sakura tetap mengacuhkannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi,ia mengambil _**headset**_ dari kantungnya lalu menempelkannya pada kedua telinganya. Kesal di acuhkan,pemuda tampan itu menarik sebelah tangan sang gadis dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hei!"hardik sang gadis kesal. Ia melepaskan _**headset **_dari telinganya lalu menatap sinis makhluk di hadapannya.

"Apa maumu hah?! Aku sedang membereskan buku Tuan Malaikat! Dan sebaiknya kau bantu atau kau pergi dan jangan ganggu aku!"lanjutnya tanpa memberi kesempatan Uchiha bungsu membuka mulut. Sebuah seringai jahil terlihat di bibir tipisnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menarik paksa tangan Sakura hingga tubuhnya menabrak dada bidangnya.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"bentaknya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

_**Grep**_

Sasuke mencengkeram kedua tangan Sakura sehingga tangan kecilnya tidak dapat bergerak. Sasuke menyeringai―lagi.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?!"seru Sakura setengah panik. Tangannya meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan.

"LEPAS!"teriaknya. Nafasnya memburu,ia benar-benar sudah kesal dan kesabarannya sudah habis. Kali ini,Sasuke menggerakkan tangan Sakura yang sudah dicengkeramnya ke atas. Lalu mencondongkan badannya sedikit-sedikit. Sakura yang melihat itu,melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan.

_**Bruk**_

Sial. Ia sudah terpojok. Punggungnya terasa sedikit nyeri karena menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Sakura meringis kecil.

"Sakit ya? Bagaimana kalau—kulihat?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan menggoda. Sakura menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai menghujaninya.

"Bagaimana hm? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sama. Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Duh,kenapa nasibnya hari ini sial sekali sih.

-xxx-

Sabaku Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas X-A. Ruangan kelas itu tampak ramai. Murid-murid perempuan terlihat sedang sibuk berdandan dan setengahnya bergosip. Sedangkan murid laki-laki terlihat sibuk dengan laptop dan _**stick**_ _**games**_ mereka masing-masing.

"Ino!"panggilnya. Putri tunggal Yamanaka itu menoleh,menampilkan wajahnya yang sudah setengahnya terpoles bedak. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah tempat bedak berwarna ungu.

"Gaara? Ada apa?"tanya gadis pirang itu heran. Tidak biasanya Gaara memanggil dirinya.

"Kau tahu dimana Sakura?"tanya bungsu Sabaku itu dengan sedikit cemas. Ino tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ternyata salah satu pemuda dingin _**most wanted**_ di sekolahnya itu bisa mengkhawatirkan seorang gadis. Pfft.

"Kudengar dia di perpustakaan. Tapi entah kenapa lama sekali."jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah,terima ka―"belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya,seseorang memanggilnya.

"Gaara-_**kun**_!"panggilnya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tengah membawa setumpuk buku tebal.

"Hn?"jawabnya pelan. Ia merutuk dalam hati,berniat mencari Sakura tapi sepertinya gagal karena ia bertemu gadis itu.

"Bisa bantu aku membawa buku-buku milik Orochimaru-_**sensei**_ ini?"tanyanya penuh harap. Iris keunguannya berbinar penuh harap. Oh,_**puppy eyes**_.

"Baiklah."katanya menyerah. Mungkin ia pemuda dingin yang tidak peduli dengan perasaan siapa pun,tapi―jika dihadapkan dengan _**puppy eyes**_,ia angkat tangan. Tangannya bergerak mengambil buku-buku berhalaman tebal itu dari tangan Shion. Shion berteriak gembira dalam hati.

"Ke mana?"tanya Gaara.

"Meja Orochimaru-_**sensei**_."jawab Shion sambil tersenyum.

-xxx-

Uchiha Sasuke tidak melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan sang gadis. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Ia berteriak dalam hati sambil harap-harap cemas dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu—merah?"tanya Sasuke pura-pura polos. Sakura mendengus kesal. Rasanya ia ingin meninju wajah pemuda itu. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Duh,kenapa jantungnya harus marathon begini sih?

"Tatap aku,Haruno."nada bicara yang semula menggoda kini berubah dingin. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Astaga,jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Kira-kira sekitar lima senti karena Sakura dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa kulit wajah dan tengkuknya.

"A-apa y-yang kau i-inginkan,Tuan Malaikat? A-aku t-tidak jahat kan?"cicitnya. Sakura panik sangat panik. Ia takut semua pikiran negatifnya terjadi. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sakura.

_**Empat senti...**_

_**Tiga senti...**_

_**Dua senti...**_

Satu senti—Sakura menahan nafas. Ia terlalu dekat. Saking dekatnya hidungnya dan 'Tuan Malaikat' itu hampir bersentuhan. Astaga,bagaimana ini? Pasrah,ia memejamkan matanya.

'Fuuh~'Sasuke meniup hidung Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya,mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Jadi..semua dugaannya,salah?

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Sakura. Lalu mengacak jahil rambut merah muda gadis itu. Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyentil dahi lebar gadis itu. Sakura meringis kecil,lalu mengusap pelan dahinya.

"Tenang saja,aku tidak se-brengsek itu."kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum—tipis. Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas. Pemuda itu benar-benar tampan ketika tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi kau membuatku takut kau tahu."terang Sakura. Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Hn. Kau ingin melanjutkan membereskan buku?"tawar Sasuke yang di balas anggukkan kepala Sakura.

-xxx-

"Aa,terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Khukhu."ucap pria berambut hitam panjang itu sambil menyeringai. Gaara dan Shion mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah,kalian boleh keluar."lanjutnya. Gaara dan Shion berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang guru.

"Gaara-_**kun**_**b,**habis ini ingin kemana? Apa kau haus?"tanya Shion dengan senyum lembutnya. Gaara berpikir sejenak,ah ia lupa kalau ia ingin menemui Sakura.

"Ehm,aku ingin mencari Sakura. Kau sendiri ingin membeli minuman? Mau kutemani?"tawar Gaara. Ups,entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?"tanya Shion memastikan. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu terlihat cantik dengan iris keunguannya yang berbinar. Tidak bisa dipungkiri,Mikuu Shion adalah salah satu idola sekolah.

"Iya. Kebetulan,aku haus."kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis. Shion terkesiap ketika melihat senyuman itu.

Itu adalah...

**Senyuman pertama yang Gaara berikan kepadanya.**

Gadis cantik itu merasa pipinya memanas. Ia menundukkan wajahnya—ia terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Gaara.

"Jangan menundukkan wajahmu,kau bisa menabrak,Shion."kata Gaara. Shion mendongak,menatap wajah Gaara yang sedang menatapnya serius. Ia mengangguk kaku.

"I-iya."

-xxx-

Sakura mengusap peluhnya. Selesai! Akhirnya membereskan buku selesai juga. Ia menarik kursi kayu lalu mendudukinya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak,lalu kembali terbuka. Sesekali,ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda yang sedang membaca di hadapannya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tampan. Sempurna boleh di kata. Dan entah sejak kapan jantungnya marathon ketika ia memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Berhenti memperhatikanku."tukasnya dingin. Sakura berjengit,mengapa dia tahu? Apa matanya dapat menembus buku tebal itu?

"Ti-dak."

"Hn. Terserah."jawabnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Suasana perpustakaan benar-benar sepi. Hanyalah ia dan Sasuke tanpa ada penjaga perpustakaan. Biasanya,Nono-_**sensei **_duduk di sebelah selatan perpustakaan sambil membaca buku. Tapi sepertinya,kali ini ia datang terlambat.

_**Ddrt..ddrt..**_

Getaran ponselnya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia mendengus,lalu tangannya merogoh-rogoh saku rok seragamnya mencari ponsel berlayar lima inch itu. Ia menariknya keluar dari dalam sakunya.

**From: Ino-**_pig_

_Kau dimana? Gaara mencarimu. Cepat kembali dari perpustakaannya. Dan biar kutebak,kau bersama Sasuke kan?_

Sakura mendengus kesal. Lalu dengan cepat,ia mengetikkan balasannya.

**To: Ino-**_pig_

_Kau sudah tahu aku dimana masih saja bertanya. Cereweeet,aku akan kembali setelah Nono-_sensei _datang._

_Klik_!

Ia menekan tulisan 'send' yang tertera di sana. Kemudian,ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya.

_**Kriek**_

Suara decit pintu bergesekkan dengan lantai terdengar. Pintu kayu jati itu terbuka,menampilkan seorang wanita berambut cokelat keemasan. Kaca mata bulat besar bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

"Ah,Sakura,Sasuke?"panggil wanita itu. Sakura menoleh,lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah,kalian boleh kembali."lanjut wanita itu seraya tersenyum.

-xxx-

Sabaku Gaara mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng favoritnya dari dalam kulkas. Sedangkan Shion mengambil minuman isotonik yang akhir-akhir ini iklannya memenuhi setiap _**channel **_televisi.

"Lho? Gaara-_**kun **_beli dua?"tanya Shion heran. Gaara mengangguk polos.

"Kenapa?"tanya Gaara. Shion menggeleng.

"_**Iie**_,hanya saja kau ingin meminum keduanya sekaligus?"tanya Shion. Gaara menggeleng.

"Satu lagi untuk Sakura."kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. Shion sedikit terkejut,namun bibirnya memaksakan untuk tetap tersenyum. Meskipun itu adalah senyum getir. Satu fakta yang Shion tahu adalah,bahkan saat Gaara bersamanya pemuda itu tidak segan mengucapkan nama itu. Ia tahu—sangat tahu bahwa Gaara menyukai Sakura. Tapi ia lebih memilih menutup mata dan telinganya rapat-rapat dan fokus mengejar sang pujaan hati. Tidak peduli apa yang di katakan orang.

"―hion,Shion."panggil Gaara. Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"A-ah y-ya?"katanya sedikit tergagap. Gaara mendengus geli. Tidak di sangka gadis di sebelahnya ini benar-benar lucu.

"Kau melamun ya? Melamunkan apa?"tanya Gaara. Shion menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bahkan aku saja tidak sadar kalau aku melamun."terang Shion polos. Gaara tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih. Berjalan beriringan dengan tangan bertautan di tengah-tengah koridor yang ramai. Beberapa _**fans **_Gaara tampaknya tidak senang dengan kehadiran Shion. Dan Shion menyadari hal itu. Gaara menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Iris _**jade**_-nya menangkap seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berjalan. Gaara tersenyum. Ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Shion dan berlari menuju Sakura.

"Gaara-_**kun**_..."ucap Shion miris. Dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya mulai memanas. Sepertinya ia akan menangis.

Bagaimanapun juga,jika dibandingkan dengan gadis itu,ia selalu kalah.

-xxx-

Haruno Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah terang tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Pandaaa!"panggilnya riang. Tidak perduli berapa ratus pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hn. Ini aku belikan minuman kesukaanmu,_**orange **_kan?"tanyanya memastikan. Sakura mengangguk.

"_**Arigatou**_! Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik!"serunya sambil memeluk lengan Gaara. Pikiran Gaara menerawang jauh.

'_Hanya sahabat ya? Tidak lebih..'_batinnya miris.

"_**Ne**_,habis ini kau ingin kemana?"tanya

-xxx-

Bahu gadis itu bergetar menahan tangis. Iris violetnya sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa jatuh cinta se-sakit ini? Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Hari ini,ia telah di terbangkan dan dijatuhkan di saat bersamaan. Hingga hatinya remuk. Hancur. Sakit.

"Shion,menangislah. Jangan di tahan,keluarkan saja semua. Aku tahu itu menyakitkan. Tapi percayalah,Gaara dan Sakura tidak bermaksud begitu."nasihat Sasame. Gadis berambut oranye itu mengelus bahu sahabatnya pelan.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus di saat bersamaan?! Kenapa?! Katakan kepadaku,Sasame! Katakan!"seru Shion histeris. Sasame menggigit bibir bawahnya,ia sendiri bingung. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Shion.

_Tes_

Akhirnya cairan bening itu tumpah. Shion sesenggukan sambil mengusap air matanya kasar. Bedak yang di pakainya tadi pagi luntur karena air mata.

"Bahkan...ia tidak pernah melihatku..menyadari kehadiranku..semuanya adalah Sakura,Sakura dan Sakura..."ucap Shion miris. Sasame menarik sahabatnya lalu memeluknya erat. Sahabatnya hancur.

"Aku tahu Shion...sangat tahu.."

-xxx-

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu. Putri bungsu Haruno itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Semburat kemerah-merahan terlihat menghiasi pipi _**chubby**_-nya.

"Tidak lucu tahu,kau tertawa di atas penderitaan orang."sungutnya. Ino memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia mengusap air matanya yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika kau menceritakan itu pfft―"terang Ino. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menarik nafasnya,kemudian mulai mengatur suaranya.

"Kau tahu,itu semacam kode."jelas Ino. Kode? Kode apa? Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kode? Kode apa?"tanya Sakura heran. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Mungkin saja ia menyukaimu,kan."kata Ino asal.

"Mana mungkin. _**Fans**_**-**nya banyak yang cantik,dia tinggal memilih saja."kata Sakura. Iris biru muda sahabatnya menatapnya lekat.

"Dengar ya,mungkin saja dia tertarik padamu. Dan kau tidak bisa melarangnya bukan? Nah,sekarang biar kutanya. Jika ia menyukaimu,apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Ino. Kekasih Shimura Sai itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Umm...menerimanya? Ah,aku tidak tahu. Lagipula Kanata lebih tampan darinya."kata Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hah,otakmu isinya _**anime **_semua."kata Ino malas.

"Tak apa,haha."

-xxx-

Namikaze Naruto menatap heran sahabatnya. Setahunya,sahabatnya ini adalah tipikal orang yang pendiam,dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Tetapi,kenapa hari ini dia lebih banyak tersenyum? Yah,walaupun tipis ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya sedang tersenyum.

"Oi _**Teme**_!"serunya. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya melirik dari ekor matanya sambil bergumam tidak terlalu jelas.

"Hn."

"Kau hari ini lebih banyak tersenyum,kenapa?"tanya Naruto.

"—mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta,hoam _**medokusei**_."kata pemuda berambut hitam bak nanas itu. Sasuke me-_**deathglare**_ ucapan asal Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum jahil.

"Wah wah,jadi si dingin Uchiha ini sedang jatuh cinta ya? Siapa gadis beruntung itu,Sasuke?"tanya Kiba. Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak jatuh cinta,hanya tertarik dan belum ke tahap lebih jauh.

"Hn. Aku tidak jatuh cinta,_**baka**_."kilahnya.

"Benar?"

"Hn."

"Masa?"

"Hn."

"Rupanya kau normal ya Sasu—_**Ittai**_!"pekik Kiba.

"Hn. Aku masih normal."

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa pemuda beruntung ya―_**Ittai**_!"pekik Naruto.

"Jangan asal bicara,_**baka dobe**_."

"Kalau begitu,siapa gadis itu Sasuke?"tanya Neji kalem.

"Dia―"

-xxx-

Mikuu Shion telah tenang sejak tadi. Meski matanya masih sembab bekas air mata. Di sebelahnya terdapat Sasame. Iris violet itu terlihat kosong,hampa atau definisi lainnya. Tidak ada cahaya kegembiraan di sana.

"Shion,kau pasti sudah punya rencana bukan?"tanya Sasame. Shion menatap sahabatnya tidak mengerti.

"Rencana apa?"tanya Shion. Sasame memutar bola matanya imajinatif.

"Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku. Jadi,apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"tanya Sasame.

"Entahlah,menyerah mungkin."

"Bercanda."

"Tidak,aku tidak bercanda."

"Bodoh,kenapa tidak pertahankan saja? Semuanya ada waktunya bukan?"

"Aku tahu."

-xxx-

"AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA HAHAHAHA!"tawa keras Naruto terdengar berasal dari lapangan. Diikuti suara tawa yang lain. Sasuke mendengus,sudah pasti ia menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya itu.

"Ternyata Sakura-_**chan ne**_? Yah,dia memang sempurna."kata Naruto. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Dia pintar."kata Kiba.

"Cantik."tambah Naruto.

"Manis,_**medokusei**_."lanjut Shikamaru.

"Berbakat,populer,idola sekolah."lanjut Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hn. Dan baik."kata Sasuke membuka suara. Semua mata menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dia itu polos."kata Sasuke. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di perpustakaan tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta."bisik Naruto kepada Kiba.

—_**apa benar ia jatuh cinta?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."**___

―_**Robert A. Heinlein**_

**.**

**.**

**(Author's note: )**

**Hai! Chapter 2 udah update nih,hihi. Fyi,ini telat update gara-gara ffnet gamau kebuka kemaren2. Jadi ya gini deh. Dan satu lagi,aku ganti pen-name hehe.**

**So,mind to review?**

**Sign,**

**sweetrosaceae**


End file.
